Don't Go Home
by Sweet Venus
Summary: [TransFic] Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan pulang ke rumahmu. Mari lewati malam ini berdua denganku. Hanya aku dan kau. LuMin! Original Story by KiKarNi(AFF)


**AurumVoice**

_Present..._

**LuMin Fanfic**

**"Don't Go Home"**

Original Story by: KiKarNi AFF  
www asianfanfics com/ story/ view/ 554891/ don-t-go-home-exo-exom-luhan-minseok-lumin-minhan-luseok (delete space)

_"Tonight I want you only for myself. Don't go home and spend the night with me in absolute bliss."_

**A BoysLove story. If you don't like it just click [x]. Also if you don't like the pair.**

**Happy Reading for my readers. Don't forget to review.**

**Just warnin'! Typo(s), absurd, weird, bored.**

* * *

Kau tidak harus pulang malam ini. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atasmu dan menatap lurus ke depan mencari sebuah kepercayaan. Bukankah kita seharusnya menonton sebuah film? Hal ini bahkan tidak kita perhatikan. Mengapa menonton film yang membosankan saat aku bersamamu? Aku melihatmu dari sudut mataku sepanjang waktuku. Aku tahu kau melihatku yang sedang menatapmu. Aku merasa terhibur bahwa kau tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang tatapanku. Apakah kau gugup? Apakah kau menunggu?

Ini sudah larut. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk kau pulang ke rumah. Tentunya kau tidak berencana untuk meninggalkanku sendirian, bukan? Aku bisa tinggal denganmu selama berjam-jam. Kita bahkan tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa, bersama denganmu saja sudah cukup. Kumohon jangan pergi, ini tidak aman bagimu di malam hari. Kau tahu aku membuat alasan untuk membuatmu menginap; kau tahu aku ingin kau menginap dan kau ingin menginap juga, bukan? Itulah mengapa kau tidak bergerak. Mengapa tidak menginap? Di sini hanya ada kita. Tidak ada orang lain di sini, tidak ada yang akan kembali. Aku bisa menyalakan lilin dan membuat dessert. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini.

Wajahmu menjadi memerah. Apakah kau merona? Apakah itu karenaku? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Jika aku melakukannya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Aku tidak ingin terdengar putus asa, aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi.

Kau menghela napasmu. Apa yang salah? Kau ingin pergi sekarang? Apakah aku salah? Aku merasa ibu jarimu membelai punggung tanganku dan aku tersenyum. Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kubicarakan denganmu, tapi itu tidak perlu dibicarakan malam ini, aku dapat menunggu. Malam ini adalah tentangmu. Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Mulutmu terbuka dan wajahmu memerah. Apa itu? Kau memerah lagi. Kau bisa mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan mengadilimu. Kumohon katakan padaku.

Wajahmu menjadi semakin memerah. Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katamu. Apa itu? Aku bisa mendengarmu mengguman. Katakanlah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu.

"Bolehkah aku menginap?"

Kau membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak dapat percaya kalau kau akan menginap. Setelah semua alasanku, aku mendapatkanmu untuk tetap menginap. Aku bergerak untuk mematikan TV. Aku benar-benar lupa jika benda itu masih menyala. Mataku mengarah ke arah jam. Jam duabelas lewat lima malam. Aku tersenyum dan berbalik untuk melihatmu. Ini benar-benar sudah larut, kau sudah pasti tidak akan pulang.

Aku menarikmu ke dalam pangkuanku dan mulai menciummu dengan lembut. Kau membuat suara rintihan protesmu dan aku tidak menghiraukannya. Kau adalah milikku malam ini. Aku berencana untuk membuatmu paham. Tanganmu bergerak ke arah dadaku dan mendorongku. Aku memberimu tatapan terkejut, tapi kau menggelengkan kepalamu dan turun dari pangkuanku. Tanganku melingkari pinggangmu. Kau menepisnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh ke sofa dan menatap kosong pada pintu kamar mandi. Mengapa kau pergi? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarku. Suara pintu kamar mandi membuatku berpaling. Aku sudah siap untuk minta maaf kepadamu tetapi keadaanmu membuat kata-kataku menempel di tenggorokanku.

Kau menjatuhkan celanamu ke lantai di sampingmu dan melangkah ke arahku dengan perlahan. Wajahmu perlahan merona dan membuatku menyeringai. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangmu dan menyembunyikan wajahku di lehermu. Dada telanjangmu bersentuhan denganku di setiap nafas yang kau hela.

"Aku pikir aku telah melakukan hal yang salah."

Kepalamu terangkat saat kau ingin membuka mulutmu untuk membalas, tapi aku langsung meraup bibirmu sebelum kau mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirmu. Lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutmu dan menyentuh lidahmu. Kau mendesah dengan setengah hati kau mencoba untuk mendominasi. Aku mengangkatmu dan mendorongmu ke dinding. Kau adalah tawananku. Kakimu menemukan jalannya di sekitar pinggangku dan mengunci pergelangan kakiku.

Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirmu dan mulai menyerang lehermu. Kau menyelipkan jarimu di dalam kausku dan mulai mengelus perutku. Tanganku meremas paha telanjangmu saat aku mendaratkan pinggulku ke arahmu. Kau mencoba menahan eranganmu tapi sensasi yang kau rasakan terlalu banyak hingga kau tak dapat menahannya.

_"Please..."_

Rengekan tidak sabarmu membuatku ingin bergerak lebih lambat tapi jari-jari nakalmu membuat rasionalitasku hilang dari pikiranku. Mereka meluncur dari perutku ke arah resleting celanaku. Senyum lambat yang tertera di wajahku membuatmu merasa panas. Aku merasa kau menarik-narik resletingku. Aku melihat senyum kepuasan tersebar di wajahmu saat kau membebaskan milikku dari celanaku. Tidak ada waktu untuk membuat celanaku jatuh makin ke bawah. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku membuat mereka jatuh lebih dekat ke lantai.

Aku tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkanmu. Dari caramu menggesekkan tubuhmu ke tubuhku aku sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku memposisikan diriku di depan lubangmu dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubangmu. Ekspresi bahagia yang tercetak di wajahmu adalah yang aku butuhkan. Tidak perlu untuk bergerak dengan lambat. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan.

Desahan keras dan cakaranmu di punggungku, menandakan betapa dekatnya dirimu. Kau menekan pinggulmu ke arahku dan menggesekan milikmu dengan cepat. Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengerang melihat punggungmu melengkung ke arah dinding. Kau memuntahkan cairanmu ke tanganmu. Pemandanganmu yang seperti ekstasi itu membuatku memasukkan milikku semakin cepat. Aku dapat merasakan aku akan sampai sebentar lagi.

_"Luhan."_

Saat kau menyebut namaku aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya. Aku memasukkannya sekali lagi sebelum aku sampai. Kau memeluk leherku dan membawaku ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

"I love you Minseok."

Bibirmu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman dan aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: uhuk uhuk annyeong readers xD aku balik bawa ff translatean dari AFF. ini ff LuMin fav aku xD i hope you like it ^^ sorry for the typos and bad translate :D i'm not a pro but i wanna be a pro xD**

**don't forget to review guys :D**


End file.
